User talk:Run3hacks
Hey i just want to get something clear right. I made a post called "Girl power scamming". Now i had choose that name carefully as i thought it suited best to what it was about, as the scam is actually very very rare to happen to girls, hence the name. I had also put my "digital" signature at the bottom. Making it almost illegal to change my post without my prior consent or unless i changed it myself. As I found about an hour ago, whilst trying to search for my post, that it had actually been edited, re-named and moved to a different location, and that it was''mentioned in a moderators adjustment. Now it took me a while to actually find that, by which time the above had happened to my post, leaving me no time to argue against the decision. I called it Girl power scamming because i thought it would suit it:: Girl-because it is a lot easier to work with, Power-because it is referring to the fact that boys are asking for a girlfriend giving the "girl" an upper hand, and scamming because, in a way it is one of a few scams that you cant be reported for. It was also said that we should not encourage scamming, but if you take a look at the main page guess what it says!!''These articles are written for to inform all - not only to give ideas to would-be scammers, but also to inform potential victims.I mean come on it's like going on a game you hate then saying that you absolutely love it! I was also aware that if something signed by the creator, thn any one editing, removing or changing that thing in any way without the authors permission was illegal. --Run3hacks 20:32, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::Illegal? This is a wiki. Articles can be edited by anyone - that's the wiki motto. Right under the text window on an editing page is the following warning: ::::Please note that all contributions to Dark Runescape Wiki are considered to be released under the GNU Free Documentation License (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. ::::You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource. DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION! ::Wake up and smell the coffee buddy. Read the style guide. Don't sign articles. All wiki contributions are under a free documentation license. Unless you copyrighted what you wrote under something else, we can do whatever we want to it. As for your article, I did view it, deleted the signature, then notified Whiplash (the only admin I could find) about it because it was badly written and I let him make a decision whether to delete it or keep it. I don't know exactly what Whip did to it, but the name you gave it was rather stupid, and it sounds like he made it better. And it's an article not a 'post'. 22:36, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::Just so I tell you this before our B'Crat chews me up and spits me out and steps on me, articles are not to be: :::*Promoting scamming :::*Signed :::*Sound like a review :::*Have inpropper grammer :::*And have pornographic images (completely irrelivant, just reminding) :::The main page does not say "These articles are written for to inform all - not only to give ideas to would-be scammers, but also to inform potential victims" anywhere in there. If it does and I have missed it, I shall just go over it with my super-sharpie of eraser power and take out the "not only to give ideas to would-be scammers" because here we are anti-scammer. :::But otherwise, the article was off to a good start compared to most that get created. 02:23, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Gangsterls! How could you? You put the "not only to give ideas to would-be scammers" on the main page. That should not have been there, so I removed it. 02:32, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Talk page talk Please don't remove content from a talk page even when the conversation is over, unless a post contains a racial expression or pornography. 20:00, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Just a suggestion, but maybe you should make a new link to an article with everyones articles, which are either being moved or deleted, or edited. Just so it's a bit easier to find. ::Just check the move log or recent changes. Please sign your posts. 20:45, 22 April 2007 (UTC)